The invention relates to apparatus for distributing fluent materials into a vessel. The invention has particular applicability for distribution of suspensions, such as comminuted cellulosic fibrous material suspensions (paper pulp), into a treatment vessel. Particularly in the bleaching of paper pulp, it is important that the pulp being fed into the bleach tower be evenly distributed into the vessel so that channeling, and resulting uneven treatment of different portions of the pulp, is avoided.
There are a number of different types of known apparatus for distributing pulp into bleaching towers or the like, such as shown in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,764,011; 3,053,068; 3,053,069; and 3,218,040. While these structures can effectively distribute the pulp into the vessel, they are more complicated and costly than is desired. The distributing apparatus according to the present invention is capable of evenly distributing paper pulp into a bleach tower or the like, yet is significantly simpler and less expensive than a number of prior art devices, and because of the efficiency of its operation can be made smaller than a number of different known devices while still being able to handle the same quantity of pulp.
According to one aspect of the inventibn there is provided an apparatus for distributing a suspension into a vessel, which vessel has an inlet opening, with a given diameter, in a wall thereof. The apparatus comprises: A rotatable shaft having a first end extending into the vessel through the inlet opening. A tubular skirt having first and second ends, and an inside diameter greater than the diameter of the inlet opening, and means defining at least one radial extending opening in the skirt. Connecting means for connecting the skirt to the shaft so that the skirt is substantially concentric with the shaft and rotatable therewith, the connecting means comprising a connecting component extending between the first end of the shaft and the first end of the skirt and mounting the skirt so that the second end thereof is adjacent and substantially concentric with the inlet opening. And, baffle means stationarily mounted to the vessel adjacent and surrounding the inlet opening, for directing the flow of suspension introduced into the vessel through the tubular skirt, the baffle means comprising: a plurality of vanes disposed substantially concentrically with and surrounding the skirt, and extending generally radially outwardly from the skirt, each having a free end thereof spaced from the vessel wall; and an annular baffle connected to the vanes at the free ends thereof.
The component for connecting the skirt to the shaft preferably comprises a cone frustum having a conical surface disposed within the volume defined by the skirt, and flaring outwardly from the shaft to the skirt. The annular baffle also preferably comprises a cone frustum mounted concentrically with the shaft and skirt, and having a conical surface flaring outwardly from the skirt. The conical surfaces preferably are in-line, one being essentially a continuation of the other, so that they cooperate together to properly direct the flow of suspension into the vessel.
A wide variety of modifications of the distributing apparatus according to the invention are possible. For instance for the opening(s) in the skirt, a pair of rectangular openings can be provided, disposed on opposite sides of the shaft. The vanes may be planar truly radially extending members, or may be curved, or may be planar members which are disposed at an angle with respect to the radial, depending upon the exact manner in which it is desired to introduce pulp into the vessel.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, yet effective, distributing device, particularly for the introduction of paper pulp into a bleaching vessel or the like. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.